Conventionally, a wiring of a display device and a terminal (bump) of a semiconductor integrated circuit element are crimped using a thermosetting anisotropy conductive film. However, a deformation of a board due to heat during crimping becomes problematic in the thermosetting anisotropy conductive film. Therefore, there has been used a UV curing anisotropy conductive film having a necessary heating temperature lower than that of the thermosetting anisotropy conductive film.
For example, WO2014/092035A discloses that, when a component such as the semiconductor integrated circuit element is fixed to the board using the UV curing anisotropy conductive film, a UV light transmission opening is formed in a light shielding layer (metallic wiring) of a wiring part such that the UV curing anisotropy conductive film can directly be irradiated with UV light at a place where the UV light is shielded by the wiring part.